Link and Company
by Nintendo-Paramount-Writer
Summary: A Oliver and Company parody. My first story ever! Please read and review! LinkxZelda
1. Link Meets Sonic

My next story will be similar to the Disney movie, "Oliver and Company". Here's the list of characters of who does who.

Oliver: Young Link

Dodger: Sonic Hedgehog

Tito: Martin Mystery

Rita: Amy Rose

Francis: Spongebob Squarepants

Einstein: Patrick Star

Georgette: Lily (Kappa Mikey)

Roscoe: Bocoe

De Soto: Decoe

Jenny: Young Princess Zelda

Fagin: Hawkeye Pierce

Winston: Father Mulcahy

Sykes: Ganondorf

Extra Characters: Shadow Hedgehog, BJ Hunnicut, Miles "Tails" Prower

The setting of the story is in Nintendo City (See my SSB stories for more info). The year is 2002. I'll just skip the beginning and move on to where the story really begins. But basically, Link is abandoned by his mom and lives with orphans. Because no one bought him, he was forced to leave the home and find new shelter. What he doesn't know is that his life is about to change forever.

Chapter 1

Link meets Sonic

Me: Welcome to the first chapter! Read it and have fun!

Link wakes up after hearing a large truck tuning up. He looks around to see he's in an alley. He looks down the alley and sees people. _Maybe I'll find people who will adopt me there_, Link thought. He walks down the alley and into the sidewalk. He sees people walking left to right, right to left. One guy walked by with a CD player and was playing rap music a bit too loudly. Link shook his head. _I don't like loud music_, Link thought. He also saw a man and woman. "Sorry I'm late," the woman said to the man. But before Link could ask them, they walked away. A mom and her son walked by. Link thought for a moment and said, "I would be a good big brother." He decided to follow them. They were crossing the street and Link followed. But people were walking from the other side and Link tried to past but he couldn't. He pushed and fell to the ground landing on his bottom. Until he heard a man's voice saying, "Hey! Excuse me! Can't you see I'm walking here? Thank you." Link saw it was a man pushing a hot dog stand. Link could smell that scent of sizzling hot dogs. "Hey everyone! Get you hot dogs! sings Hey, it's a beautiful day. Come on step right up," the man encourages people to buy hot dogs. Link walks up and smells the stand. "Hey kid. If you don't have any money, get out of here!" he pushes Link away. But Link wanted to have some.

Meanwhile, over on some other street, there was a taxi. As we look under the taxi, we see big red and white shoes walking. They appear to be dancing to a beat. As a girl walks by, they stop and point to the direction the girl was going. We hear an "Hmm" sound and they zoom out of the scene. The girl turns out to be Spanish looking, stops at a street and we hear a strange sound coming out of nowhere. The girl turns her head and we see a blue hedgehog with the shoes on sitting on top of the taxi. He makes a smooching sound and goes, "Hey!" But the girl goes, "Hmph" and walks away.

"Ooh, la her," the hedgehog is interrupted by the hot dog guy trying to get Link out of his skin. "Well, well. Looks like Louis has got a visitor. Looks another job for Sonic the Hedgehog to save the day," he zooms out of the scene.

"Are you deaf!? Get the h--- out of here!" Louis pushes Link so hard that he is thrown into an alley and hits a trash can. A banana peel falls on his head.

"Boy, you sure picked the wrong guy to get hot dogs," Sonic said as he was eating a chili dog.

"Oh shut up! I'm in no mood for- Wait! Where did you get that hot dog?" Link asked after recovering.

"Kid, I move sonic speed. That's why they call me Sonic," he finishes his chili dog and walks over to Link. "Now let's say, we team up together and get some of those hot dogs."

"I'm not going back there again," before he could walk away, Sonic grabs him by the shield.

"Hold up there kid. I live for these things. Now all you got to do is learn some moves."

"Moves?"

"You know all that of rhythm and stuff. This city has got all of it."

"You think of I have some moves?"

"Absolutely kid. The man you see here is known as Louis. The enemy of kids and us animals. I'll miss you kid. For there could be bad things happening," Link looks at him weirdly. "Starting to feel that rhythm kid?"

"Well huh," a jack hammer shakes the ground on Link. "YEAH! Yeah I do feel it! When are we going get those hot dogs?"

"Right now," Sonic pulls out a shot gun. "Better start running."

Sonic pulls the trigger making Link freak out and runs towards Louis. Before Louis could do something, Link hits Louis and starts running around him. Sonic zooms next to the stand and moves sonic speed at it. Next thing we know, Sonic has a small bag of chili dogs. Sonic flicks one in his mouth and walks away. Link starts running away from Louis and Louis throws a mustard container at Link. "GET OUT OF HERE!!" he shouts.

Link is tired and is trying to catch his breath. Until he heard someone humming. Afraid to know what it was, he runs away. It turns out be Sonic carrying the bag.

"Hey, you really got that rhythm kid," Sonic said and walked away.

"Uh, yeah. We were good huh?" he catches up with Sonic. "So, when are going to eat?"

"'We'?"

"Yeah, I'm starving."

"Listen kid, I hate to break it to you but the dynamic duo is now the dynamic uno."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is our team is off. And that means we ain't helping each other anymore," Sonic gets into a concrete pipe.

"Hey wait! You're not being fair!"

"There's the notorious rhythm kid. Considering the fact that all that for nothing is Savoir-Faire, then we're done. Catch you later," He zooms out.

"Hey! I help you get those! Half of those are mine!" Link runs after him.

Sonic looks back to see if Link was following him. He turns around and Finds Link in front of him after falling down from a concrete pipe.

"You want them? Come and get them! Of course I don't think you will," Sonic brags and zooms past Link. "I'm warning you kid!"

Me: See you next time!


	2. The Gang

Chapter 2

The Gang

Me: Here's the second chapter. Enjoy!

We now go somewhere on some boat dock. On this dock, we see a large boat that appears to be dilapidated. But inside were animals and a kid. One was a pink hedgehog sleeping, there's was another hedgehog but was black and red and was sleeping too, a fox with two tails reading a book, one was a sponge watching TV, one was a starfish sleeping as well, and the kid was a teenager, 16, blonde hair, wearing a red and yellow shirt, long khakis, and was listening to music. While he was dancing to it, he picked up a wallet and grooved his way on over to something. He walked his way in front of the starfish. He stepped on a potato chip which woke up the starfish. The kid threw the wallet into a chest. "Martin, could you turn down the music? 'Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy' is on," shouted the sponge. Martin looked at him angrily.

"The New Adventures of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy!" announced a voice coming from the TV. The sponge was smiling. "We join our heroes as they are sorting through their laundry."

"Hey Spongy man what are you watching? This show is for babies. Let's see some baseball!" Martin shot up in front of the TV.

"Martin, could you please move?" the sponge pushed Martin out of the way.

"Come on Sponge, Baseball is what the fun is," Martin said as the sponge tried to hit him. But Martin moved fast. "Ha ha! Come on Spongy! Let's boogey!"

"Martin, for the last time, it's Spongebob. Spongebob Squarepants. Not Sponge. Not Spongy. Spongebob," Spongebob corrected Martin.

"No kidding man. So what did bring for us, Spongebob?"

"That's none of your business."

"Look what I got!" the starfish came up and showed a half eaten Krabby Patty.

"Nice one, Patrick. Now all we need is something that involves more space and less junk," Spongebob complained.

"You think this place is big enough?" Patrick asked looking around.

"Don't worry guys. Got it all under control!" he threw the wallet in the air and caught it up. "Check it out."

"Oh please, you probably spend the leftover money on junk," Spongebob said.

"Spend it!? Why you little sponge, I'll get give you a piece of my mind!"

"Bring it on! I'm good with karate! makes karate sounds."

"You know this sound: makes a weird sound that means DEATH!"

Meanwhile, the pink hedgehog and the black hedgehog wake up from the bickering and the pink one says, "Okay, shut up!"

Martin stopped.

The black hedgehog looked over at the stuff. "Great, they aren't going to be happy with this," looks over at Spongebob. "So Spongebob, you brought the food right?" asked the pink hedgehog

"Uh, well, no," Spongebob said sadly.

The whole group complained.

"It was your turn to get some," the hedgehog said.

"Man, it's going to be chips and dips again!" Martin complained.

"Hey, whoa. Cool it guys. I like to introduce your dinner to, chili dogs," Sonic appeared out of nowhere and threw the bag to Martin and the others.

"Chili dogs! All right!" Martin yelled happily.

Outside of the boat, Link was there watching what the gang was doing.

"Good work Sonic!" Spongebob congratulated Sonic.

"Okay, I'll bite. How did you do it?" the pink hedgehog asked sarcastically.

"Was it your lucky day?" the black hedgehog asked.

"Yeah come on Sonic!" the fox wanted to hear.

"Let me tell Amy, Tails, and Shadow, it wasn't that easy," Sonic answered her question.

"Did you have to fight your way through people?" Martin asked, budging Spongebob.

"Picture this. You're out in the streets of Nintendo City. The people are talking, the streets are roaring. The hot dogs are sizzling."

"I love a story with food in it," Patrick said and started to drool.

"Then comes Sonic. One bad hedgehog. Not just any regular one, but the fastest one of all."

"Oh please," Amy whispered.

"Then suddenly, a big monster appears out of nowhere."

Martin gulps.

"With razor sharp swords. Big as Dr. Eggman's vessel. He comes out eyes burning. I thought I didn't have a chance. Suddenly-," Sonic was interrupted when Link fell through the ceiling.

"GANGWAY!! GANGWAY!! IT"S AN INVASION!!" Martin shouts.

"RETREAT!!!! RETREAT!!!!" Spongebob shouts.

Everyone runs for cover. Link is trying to get himself out of some coat. Everyone slowly comes out. They are scared a bit.

"Well what is it?" Tails broke the ice.

Spongebob shrugged as Martin walks up to Link in the coat. "It must be some weird alien I read about in a magazine." Link's arm comes out with his sword. "It even has an arm with blades coming out of it. This is so cool!"

"Oh come on Martin, it's just a kid," Amy said as Link came out.

"Ah man. I was going to take a picture of it and send it to Diana."

Sonic sees the whole thing and sighs.

"Now how'd you find this place kid?" Amy asked. Not in a nice way.

"I follow this animal," Link tried to answer.

"Doesn't say anything about aliens disguise as kids and-," Martin was looking in a magazine but Shadow punches him.

"Shut up Martin!"

"Why would a kid follow an animal?" Spongebob asked.

"Yeah?" Patrick joined in.

"I just wanted to get some food he stole from me."

"He was lying! Come on let's kill him! You're dead meat alien or kid!" Martin shouted holding the X-Rod and the I-Cutter.

"But I'm serious!" looks over at the chair in front of the TV. "Hey! That's him! Over there!"

The gang looks over and sees Sonic in the chair. He was wearing sunglasses.

"Hey kid, what took you so long?" Sonic asked.

"Don't worry kid, we got this," Amy said and winked at Link.

The gang walks over to Sonic. They are mocking him for his made up story.

"Bigger than Dr. Eggman's vessel," Spongebob mocked.

"Once again, the 'Great' Sonic makes up another lie. As usual," Amy said sarcastically.

"I knew it was too good to be true," Shadow said.

"Another 'great' story. sighs," Tails complains.

"Hey come on guys. Baseball is on," Sonic tried to ignore them.

"Come on Sonic that was a great! Coming up with that story," Martin hit Sonic and turned off the TV. "I can't wait to tell Diana about this!"

"Hey Martin cool it dude," Sonic tried to calm Martin down.

"Yup, of course Diana never believes in anything I say. Except for you!"

"Hey Martin! Really hot girl at 11 o'clock!" Sonic points to nothing.

"Really? Where?" Martin looks around but sees no hot girl.

All of the sudden, Sonic tackles him and they start wrestling. Spongebob and Tails are pulled in as Martin rolls over him.

"Oh boy! A dog pile! YAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Patrick body slams the bundle.

"Oh what a bunch of immature- OW!" Martin's watch hits Amy's head. "Okay! You asked for it!" She pulls her Piko-Piko hammer out and attacks them.

Link sees the whole thing and hides for cover. Shadow kept his distance away from the pack as he sighs. Meanwhile, a lot of bashing occurs from Amy's hammer.

"Alright! Hey guys! What the heck is wrong with you?" a man wearing a green military uniform appears out of nowhere. The whole pile stops. "Don't you guys any stand? Ganondorf is going to be here, and we don't- Hey oh no please NO!" the man is tackled by the gang when they saw him holding a pizza box. But he was laughing because they hugging him and kissing him. Link looked up from the pile he was in and saw this happening. "Okay, guys I get the point-," hears a car horn blow. "Uh oh!"

Outside, two robots were coming to their place. Inside the boat, everyone scatter as the man tried to get everything settled. "Okay okay! I'll be right there!" Patrick gives him the box. "Okay, don't let me down. Let's see what we have," looks at the wallet Martin had before. Only cards came out. "It worthless! What is he going to do? How am I going to talk to him with a kid?" he pulls out Link by the arm. A large bang occurs and two robots appear. "Oh look! Our robotic friends are here. How's everything going?"

"GET OUT!" shouted Robot 1.

"Alright! I was just on way," the man walked out the door.

The robots chuckled and R1 said, "We meet again."

Sonic looked at Amy and smiled slyly.

Meanwhile, the man was outside and got in front of the car. "Mr. Ganon, it's me!" the man said and waved. The headlights went out and the man walked carefully on the driver side.

"Hello, lovely evening! I was telling that to your robots."

"Money, Pierce," a low voice came from the car and a hand comes out as Hawkeye hands him the box.

"Actually, I've got something much better than money," Hawkeye tried to cheer up the driver in the car.

The driver has the window go up. The driver is a man with red hair, dark skin, and an evil face. Hawkeye is heard blabbering about something.

"Oh boy. Oh boy. Oh boy." The man whispered. He opens the window and pushes the junk out of the car. "I don't want your garbage Pierce!" He opens the door and dumps some stuff on Hawkeye's shoes. "I told no junk! And you still bring me junk!" he shuts the door.

"Oh no! Please! I'll get more money! This is my only- Whoa!" Pierce was hanging onto Ganon's side window when it snapped off. "Accident! Accident!" Pierce shouted.

"Hawkeye Pierce!" Ganondorf grabs Hawkeye by the collar.

"Sorry!" Hawkeye whispered.

"Now, I lend you money. And I don't see it! You what happens when I don't find my money?" Ganondorf presses a button and the window under Pierce goes up under his neck. "People like you get hurt. Do I make myself clear?" Before Pierce could answer, the window was choking him.

Back with the gang, the robots were walking around. One was talking to them while the other was looking around as if he was looking for something.

"When we left Dr. Eggman, we didn't expect to find you guys. Turns out we were wrong," R1 said. R2 went by Link and he stopped after a few seconds.

"I always thought robots weren't program to be wrong," Spongebob mocked them.

"Hey! That was good one Spongebob!" Martin said and Hi-5 Spongebob.

"You've got something to say to me, Cheese head?" R1 asked angrily.

"Hey, you say that again one more! I dare you!" Martin started to charge at him but Tails grabbed him.

"Go ahead, let him go," R1 said.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Patrick sized up.

"Like you, Pinky?" R1 asked mocking him.

"Hey, Bocoe! Bocoe, is this you call fun?" Sonic walked up and asked.

"No I call this funny!" Bocoe kicks the TV and destroys it. TV parts fly near Link. Luckily he had his shield. "See? I find that funny. snickers."

Back outside, Hawkeye is cowering.

"Please! Give me another chance! I won't screw up!"

"Three sunrises. Three sunsets. Three days, Pierce," Ganondorf gave him another chance.

"Three sunrises, sunsets, three days. Three and three is nine. Don't you mean nine?" Hawkeye asked.

"No, three days," Ganondorf said and closed the window.

"Three days!? All for Korea, I'm having a bad day!"

Ganondorf honked the horn so loud that it scared Hawkeye and made him fall down into the water. Bocoe heard the horn and started to walk to the door.

"Hey Bocoe!" Spongebob said.

The other robot, meanwhile, found Link! "Look what I found!"

"Forget Decoe. We've got to go."

"I like kids. I like to murder them!"

Link started too freaked out and slashed Decoe with his sword for defense. Decoe screamed and Link ran away from him. Bocoe saw this and started to help Decoe by going to kill Link. But Sonic got in front of them.

"Get out of our way Hedgehog!" Bocoe shouted.

"That's enough Bocoe!" Sonic shouted to Bocoe. The others joined him as well.

The horn goes off again. Bocoe heard it.

"Run along Bocoe. Your "new" boss is calling," Amy said.

Bocoe wasn't sure and heard the horn again. "Come on Decoe. We ain't finish Hedgehog. You guys are going to pay for this. Starting with kid!"

"Oh yeah!? Well why don't you say that to my fist! COME ON! COME ON! COME ON!!" Martin shouted at Bocoe and Decoe. "Man, those mechanics should think twice before messing with us. Huh?" Martin came down and gave another Hi-5 to Spongebob.

"Well what did I tell you? This kid pulls through. Just like me," Sonic said and pretended to give Link a Hi-5.

They hear the door open and Hawkeye comes in all wet. He mutters, "three days," and walks over to the chair and sits in it. He takes off his boots and throws them over in a corner. The gang sees his pity and tries to help him. "It's no use. I'm never going to get over that maniac," Spongebob helps him by putting his feet on a foot rest. Amy picks up his red robe. Patrick picks a piece of pizza bread. "My number has always been the number three and will always be. It's hopeless," Patrick puts the pizza bread in Hawkeye's mouth as Spongebob and Amy put his robe over himself. Hawkeye is eating the bread and notices the gang helping him. He swallows the bread and says, "Thanks guys." They all smile and Patrick hugs him so hard. "Okay, Patrick! That reminds me, I saw Decoe damage. Who did that?"

Sonic points to Link. Link walks up to Hawkeye. "You?" Hawkeye laughs. "That took a lot of guts kid. We could use someone that is good with weapons. Amy's good with a hammer but we need someone that is an expert at swords and shields," Hawkeye stretches. "Well, time for sleep, we've got a big day tomorrow."

Amy walks over to her bed while Patrick is holding a book. "Read a story!"

"Oh no, I am not, well, alright. Just one chapter."

Patrick gave him the book while Spongebob pushed in a lamp. Martin turned it on and pulled up the shade. Hawkeye began reading. (I'll skip the reading) Everyone was sleeping but Sonic. Sonic turned off the light and walked away. Link woke up from the light turning off and saw Sonic. He was getting his bed ready. After he was done, he fell down on the bed and went to sleep. Link walked over to Sonic's bed. He ran past Amy which woke her up. Link got on Sonic's bed and fell asleep. Sonic opened his eyes to see Link in his bed. He smiled and looked at Amy. She smiled as well and went back to sleep. Sonic went back to sleep and everyone was in bed. All were sleeping getting ready for the big day ahead of them.

Me: That's the end of this chapter. Au Revoire!


	3. Kidnapped

Chapter 3

"Kidnapped"

Me: Welcome back! Here's the third chapter. You'll wonder why the title is in quotes.

It is now morning in Nintendo City. Down on the streets was a jeep. In the jeep were Hawkeye and the gang. Hawkeye was beeping the horn at the drivers. He then turned onto a corner. "This is the big day! We've got two days left! That's all we need," Hawkeye beeps the horn again. "Sonic, you keep an eye the kid; make sure he doesn't leave your sight."

"No problem Hawkeye," Sonic said and gave Link a noogie.

"Alright, now then we have to find some stuff that is good to exchange money. I want to keep that in mind," We hear a crash after Hawkeye turns into an alley. "And remember: Do not buy stupid stuff like comics, junk food and all other stuff. So get out there and Find!" the gang got out of the jeep and Hawkeye drove away.

Sonic and the gang appear after Hawkeye leaves a smoke. "Alright, since Ganondorf has our heads on a plate we've got to find the money. Come on!" Sonic ordered and they walked away.

"Is it hard working like this?" Link asked.

"Yeah, we're all over the news dude," Martin said and threw an apple at Spongebob.

"Like the newspaper?"

"Yes, captions reading all about us," Spongebob added more.

"Gosh, will I be on the news?"

"Yeah man. If you put your mind into it," Sonic said.

"Wow."

"We've got clean you kid and get you ready!" Amy told him.

(I'll skip the music part)

The gang runs and Sonic stops with the rest bumping into each other.

"Hello, what do we have here?" Sonic asked.

A limo went by and Martin said, "Alright! This is like sweet money central!"

Sonic was explaining on a plan. "Patrick you're in charge of crashing. Martin, you're in charge of electricity, Amy, Shadow, Tails, and I are with the crowd. Spongebob?"

"I know, my public waits," Spongebob filled in.

"What about me? What do I do?" Link was anxious.

"You're with Martin," Sonic answered.

"Alright, you're cousin Martin is going to show you how to work electricity!" Martin puts his hand on Link's shoulder.

"Ready, GO!" Sonic shouts and Martin and Link get on the limo.

As the limo turn onto a corner we hear a girl's voice saying, "Oh Father Mulcahy listen to this. 'After I arrive at the castle to meet the king, we sat in chairs and started our con, con."

Inside was a girl wearing a dress and the driver was a blonde hair man wearing glasses and a cross necklace. He was probably the Father Mulcahy the girl was talking to. "Its conference Zelda," Mulcahy corrected Zelda.

"Oh yes, conference. And horse back riding on Wednesday. Zelda, I'm afraid I won't be able to'," she stops reading the letter and lies back in her seat.

"Is everything alright Zelda? Is your father alright?" Mulcahy asked.

"He's staying longer."

"Oh don't worry. I'm sure he'll be home for your birthday."

"No. He won't."

Mulcahy sighed and continued on driving. Outside, Patrick is running towards the limo and screams. He hits the side of the car.

"What was that?" Zelda asked.

"I don't know. Now don't be alarm, I'll be right back," Mulcahy said and started to open the door.

"Hot wings. Flying hot wings," Patrick said in a dumb way.

Spongebob got in front of the car, clearing his throat, and stand there. He then started to freak out and landed on the streets like he was hit by a car. Martin and Link tiptoe their way to the driver's side as Mulcahy got out to what he "hit". "Ah man, check this out! What do you say we forget about the money and drive this baby around?" Martin whispered. Outside, Mulcahy saw the unhurt Spongebob on the ground. People were coming out to see what happen.

"What have I done?" Mulcahy asked.

"You have to be ashamed of yourself," a woman said.

"Now I'm pretty sure he's alright. Oh, my lord, please forgive me."

Inside the limo, Martin was working on the wires. "Hey, Martin, what do I do?" Link asks, needing a job.

"Why don't you uh, that's it! You be a lookout person!" Martin said.

"Okay! What is that job for?"

"Ow! Look, just look out the window okay?"

Link gets up on the chair and hears the window behind him opening. "Uh, hey, Martin! I think there's someone back there."

"Nonsense, I've got one more wire left," Martin cuts a wire with the I-Cutter.

"But what if- WHOA!!" Link slips and turns the keys that started to electrocute Martin. That started to make the car go weird. Martin is blown out of the car.

"What is going on here?" Mulcahy asks as Spongebob kissed him.

"Let's get out of here!" Sonic shouts as the gang ran.

Martin hits a street light and he electrocutes it as well. The light bulb comes out and hits Patrick. "YAY!" He shouts.

In the limo, Link's arm was caught in a wire. He was about to cut it when Zelda saw him.

"Hey, be careful you're going to hurt yourself. I'll help you," Zelda said.

Mulcahy comes running in and asks, "Zelda, are you alright?"

Sonic and the gang were hiding behind trash. But someone was missing. "Where's the kid?" Amy asked.

Martin comes out all burnt. "coughs He must still be in the car man!"

The limo starts to drive away. "Oh that poor kid," Amy said.

"You were supposed to keep an eye on him Martin!" Sonic was angry.

"Come on, I can't be in two places at once!" Martin complained

"What are we going to do?" Amy asked Sonic.

"Martin, come with me. The rest of you, get back to Hawkeye!" Sonic said grabbed Martin as they went into fast mode.

The limo arrives at a castle. Mulcahy is holding a lot of boxes while Zelda is holding Link's arm. "Now Zelda, I really think we should discuss this with your father," Mulcahy said.

"But look at him, he's like an orphan," Zelda said.

Sonic and Martin arrive at the castle gate as it closed after Mulcahy, Zelda, and Link went in. Martin was about to go up but Sonic stopped him by pulling on his shirt.

"But Zelda, your father made me responsible," Mulcahy couldn't put down the subject.

"He won't mind. Really. Don't worry kid, I'll take care of you," Zelda walked away as she pulled Link's arm.

"Okay," Link whispered.

"Lily is not going like this," Mulcahy whispered as he walked up a flight of stairs. He opened a door as said, "Rise and Shine, Lily! Your public awaits."

Link is in a kitchen when a piece of food lands on his nose. He rubs it off. Father Mulcahy walks by and sees Zelda working in a messy kitchen. She appears to be making some food for Link. "My goodness! Zelda, don't you think he would have made some food by himself?" Mulcahy asked.

"Nonsense, he'll love this!" Zelda said as she took out a bowl that appears to be decorated with stuff.

"Now, Zelda, I really think we should talk about this to your-," Mulcahy hears a crack and sees he's step on an egg. "Oh dear," hears a telephone ring. "I'll get it."

"Here Link. It is a recipe made by Impa. Hope you like it," Zelda said as she gave him the bowl.

"Zelda, it's your father!" Mulcahy came from outside the kitchen.

"Yeah! Wait 'til I tell him," Zelda walked out of the scene as Link watched her go out.

As Mulcahy was talking on the telephone with Zelda's father, Lily comes down the stairs. Mulcahy gets off the phone for a second and said, "Lily, I really won't go in there if I were you." Lily looked at him all confused. But she continued into the kitchen as Zelda ran out of the kitchen. Lily stopped dead froze when she saw Link eating. "What is the meaning of this!? HUH!? THIS IS WHAT YOU MEANT!? Guess I'll have to handle this myself," Lily said angrily. She walks up to Link and said, "Hello."

"Hello," Link replied politely.

"I hate to be rude, but do you happen to know out of whose bowl you're eating?"

"Yours?" Link asked.

"You're such a clever boy. And do you happen to know out of whose home you're in?"

"I thought it was Zelda's?"

"Well part of it is. But everything from the roof down to the floor is MINE!!!!"

"Oh Lily, I see you met Link. Isn't he cute? I've got great news; our father said he can live with us. I'm sure you two will be great friends," Zelda came out of nowhere and sat walked up next to Link. Lily smiled evilly and snickered.

We're back with the gang as they are in front of a pawn shop. Spongebob is watching "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy" on a TV while Amy and Patrick were standing around. Sonic and Martin arrive into the scene. "Well?" Amy asked.

"We followed them all the way into Hyrule Castle," Sonic answered. "We never had the chance."

"You should see this place! It is so big, it's has big as a castle!" Martin explained waving his arms.

"Uh Martin, it is a castle," Sonic corrected him.

"Oh, right!"

"Guys, we can't let the kid get tortured!" Tails complained

"Exactly, that's why we need to get him out!" Martin told him.

"But what about Hawkeye?" Patrick asked. Inside the pawn shop was Hawkeye with a box that said, "Properties of Frank Burns". A man picks up a watch from the box and it breaks.

"Alas, we can't save the kid without Hawkeye!" Spongebob sound worried.

"Come on, Spongy get in the game!" Martin complained.

"Martin, for the 100th time, it's SPONGEBOB!!!" Spongebob yelled.

"Guys, cool it!" Sonic got in the middle. Martin blows raspberries. "Now the kid worked well with us, remember last night?"

"Yeah, that's right man! He's family! He's blood!" Martin yelled.

"Here here!" Spongebob chanted.

"Alright now here's the plan," Sonic went on explaining about the plan.

We go back to Hyrule Castle as Zelda is on a piano. Link walks in to see what she's doing. "Now Zelda, I know you're practicing," Mulcahy said in the background.

"Alright, Father Mulcahy. I have to practice Link," Zelda said and started practicing.

(Sorry. I can't remember the music part)

Me: That's the end of this chapter! See us next time! I mean me!


	4. Getting Link Back

Chapter 4

Getting Link Back

Welcome back for another chapter! Here it is!

It is now morning and the castle gate opens. Zelda is running out to school. "Bye Father Mulcahy! Bye Link!" she shouts. As she left the scene, Sonic and the gang appear from a bush. "Alright now here's the plan!" Sonic said as they got out of the bush. But he was interrupted by pounding of fists in an open window. It was Father Mulcahy doing that. He appears to be doing something. "Aw man, he's dead meat now!" Martin was worried about this. He thinks Mulcahy is going to kill Link! "I'll handle the guy," Spongebob came to the rescue. It turns out Father Mulcahy is watching wrestling on TV. "Oh come on! Don't you know how to body slam him?" Mulcahy heard a door bell ring. "Now what?"

Patrick was playing around with the door bell. "Patrick!" He heard someone saying his name. It was Sonic dragging an unconscious guard. "Get down here!"

"Oh," Patrick said and ran down to Sonic. The side door opened with Mulcahy. "Yes, who is it?" Mulcahy asked when he saw Spongebob on the ground, moaning. "Oh my, are you alright?" But Spongebob got up and kiss Mulcahy. He started running around as Mulcahy tried to calm him down. Sonic and the gang ran through the door. The door shuts as Mulcahy heard it. He looked around being confused when Spongebob ran to the door and it shut again! Mulcahy scratch his head being all confused.

Sonic and the gang were inside the castle checking it out.

"Man, get a load of this place!" Martin said as he saw the castle.

"Oh my gosh! It's all masterpieces!" Spongebob complimented as he saw pictures.

"I sure like to live in a place like this," Amy said as she looked around.

Martin sat on a couch, picked a cigar, and said, "Man, is this place the bomb or what?"

"Martin!" Sonic snapped at Martin. Outside, Mulcahy was trying to open the door. "We're here the kid. Now let's find him."

Lily was in her room at her make-up spot. "I love you Link playing with Lily," she quoted from Zelda. "I like to play with him alright! The little twerp!" Lily was pushing on the perfume as a cloud of it appeared. Then, Sonic came out of nowhere. "AAHH!! Who are you? Where did you come from!? MULCAHY!!!" Lily shouted. Sonic tried to calm her down but covered his eyes when Lily came down with a loud crash from her spot. A guard opened the door for Mulcahy. He walked in and saw footprints all over the floor. "Don't come any closer! I knew this day would come," Lily whimpered.

"You're barking up the wrong tree. No one's here to kidnap you!" Sonic tried to calm Lily down.

"It's not? It's not!? Well why not!? What's the problem, Spike? Not good enough for you? Do you happen to know who I am?" Lily shows Sonic trophies and medals. Even a picture of her on a _Time_ magazine. "26 blue ribbons. 14 trophies. 6 TIME CHAMPION!!!"

"Well, we're all very impress right guys?" Sonic asked as the gang appeared in the doorway. Martin was in love at the spot.

"Very impress," Martin slurred as he kissed Lily's hand. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Martin Mystery and I was a former agent of the Center and-," Martin was interrupted by Lily.

"Get away from you BUG EYE CREEP! Mulcahy!" Lily shouted as Martin was floating away to heaven.

"Who's Kenny? He's really hot," Amy asked as she saw a picture of Kenny Chesney.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Lily slams the picture down. She saw Spongebob on her bed eating chocolates. "And you cheese-head, off the bed!" Lily even saw Patrick smelling perfume. "Get away from there you-," Patrick sneezes. "ALRIGHT THAT'S IT, I'M CALLING THE GUARDS! MULCAHY!!" Mulcahy heard Lily's voice.

"Relax champ, we'll leave, as soon as we get our kid back," Sonic tried to hush her up.

"I am not interested in-. You kid? Oh, you must be that group of weird people he's been talking about," Lily finally had some sense into her. Then, they heard Mulcahy coming.

"Lily? Something is not quite right here," Mulcahy opens Lily's door. He notices Lily's room is a bit weird looking. Lily smiles as Mulcahy shook his head and left the room. "Hurry, before he comes back," Lily whispered.

Link is shown sleeping in Zelda's room. Lily and the others surround the bed.

"Look at him, Sonic let's just forget about this," Amy whispered.

"Amy's right Sonic," Tails agreed.

"Oh no, you can't imagine him with just-," Lily hears Mulcahy calling her name. She grabs Link and throws him in a sack Spongebob and Patrick were holding. "Quick, use the fire escape!" Lily opens a window and the gang runs through the window. But Martin was the last one.

"If this is the last time we see each other, I just want to give you something to remember me," Martin started to kiss her. But she slapped him and he falls down to the ground as Sonic was waiting for him. "Ooh, I think she likes me dude. That's what I'm talking about," Sonic and Martin ran to catch up with the gang.

We are back on the boat as Link falls down to the floor when someone dropped the sack.

"What's going on you guys?" Link was confused.

"That was so great!" Martin said.

"That girl was crazy!" Spongebob complained happily.

"And what about Martin and Miss 6-Time Champion?" Sonic asked as he mocked Lily.

"What the heck is going on here?" Link wanted to get some answers.

"Hey, you okay kid?" Amy asked.

"Yeah but-," Martin interrupted Link.

"Man Cousin Martin just saved your butt!"

"Wait, why did you guys take me away?" Link asked.

There was a long pause for a moment. "We rescued you kid. We thought you were home?" Patrick answered.

"But I was home. I had a great home and you guys took me away from it."

"What are you mean? You're part of the gang. The Gang means 'Family'. We all stick together," Sonic was a bit mad.

"Yeah I know but-."

"But what? We ain't good enough for you? Don't love us?"

"No. I love you but I already have a home. I, I just want to go back."

"I knew we should've never taken him," Amy whispered to Sonic. Sonic walked away from her and went to the door.

"Sonic please," Link pleaded.

"You want to leave? Fine! There's the door!"

"But he just got here," Patrick complained.

"Go on! No one's stopping you!"

"Sonic calm down," Shadow ordered him

"Forget about him! If he wants to leave, let him!" Sonic walked up to the chair and sat on it. He seemed pretty mad.

Link watched him and looked at the gang. They look pretty sad. Even Shadow looked like he's was sad. Link started to walk towards the door. He made one last look at Sonic, who was sulking in the chair, and opened the door. But Hawkeye came in and took Link. "It's hopeless," Hawkeye whispered. He was holding the box from before and threw on the ground. "Thanks a lot Frank," Hawkeye said and went to sit in the chair Sonic was in. Sonic got off and Hawkeye sat in it. "I made it warm for you," Sonic tried to cheer him up.

"I don't think he's in the mood for jokes Sonic," Amy jabbed him in the stomach.

"Where've you been kid?" Hawkeye asked.

"I've been at Hyrule Castle," Link answered. "And call me Link."

"Hyrule Castle? Man, when Amy told me you were captured, I thought we seen the last of you. Sounds like you were having the time of your life. You probably live in the richest part of Nintendo City. Owner of a millions of money and-. THAT'S IT!!" Hawkeye jumps from his seat and does his usual laugh. "We're rich! Pencil! Paper!" He grabs a pencil and pencil and started to write on a desk. "Dear Mr. Rich-NO! Dear Mr. Very Rich…," Hawkeye began writing on the letter.

Zelda has just returned home from school and ran up to her room. "Link, I'm home!" she shouted. Lily, meanwhile, was doing yoga from a yoga video. Zelda looked all over for Link but couldn't find him. "That's funny," Zelda said and ran to Lily. "Lily, help me find Link."

Lily turned off the TV and said, "Oh where could he be?" She didn't seem worried at all. "He's not here," she says to a goldfish and it swims away from it. Zelda was looking around when a guard came up to her and said, "Princess Zelda, you've received a letter." "Thanks," Zelda said and the guard walked away. She started to read the letter. "Dear Mr. Very Rich King of Hyrule Castle…"

Lily walks into the kitchen, picks up a bowl that has Link's name on it, and drops it in the trash can. "Oops," She said innocently.

"… and if you don't give the money, you'll never see your friend again. Oh no," Zelda finished the letter. Lily walked up to her. "Lily something terrible happened they kidnap Link." Lily snickered but Zelda thought she was crying. "Oh Lily. I know you miss him too. Don't worry; we're going to get him back!"

"WHAT!?" Lily shouted.

Me: Well, that's all for this chapter! See ya next time!


	5. Last Chance

Chapter 5

Last Chance

Welcome back! This chapter is short! Enjoy!

We arrive at Ganondorf's place as Hawkeye is practicing his lines to talk to him. Link was nowhere to be found. Except for a big backpack Hawkeye was wearing. "I have ransom the kid for money. That's my final offer! Take it or leave it!" Hawkeye sticks his hand out as Sonic shakes it.

"Are you sure this will work?" Sonic was worried about this.

"Of course! What could possibly go wrong?" Hawkeye asked and rang the doorbell.

"I still don't understand why I have to come?" Shadow asked all of the sudden.

"Shadow we're in this together. Like Hawkeye said, 'what could possibly go-,'" Sonic was interrupted by Ganondorf's yelling.

"WHO IS IT!?"

"Whoa!" Hawkeye said.

"Sheesh what hot head," Sonic said as Shadow rolled his eyes.

A camera focused on Hawkeye, Sonic, and Shadow. "Hawkeye, it's you! Why didn't say so?" Ganondorf asked.

"Oh listen, if you're too busy, we can drop by some other time," Hawkeye answered, hoping not bother him.

"Don't be silly. Push the door," Ganondorf presses a button.

"Allow me," Sonic said and pulled on the door. He tried to pull but the door wouldn't budge.

"I SAID PUSH!" Ganondorf shouted.

"He means this you idiot," Shadow complained and kicked the door.

"You don't have to get so mad," Sonic complained.

"Who said I was angry?"

Hawkeye, Sonic, and Shadow took the elevator that automatically took them down.

They enter Ganondorf's office as he was talking on the phone.

"...what you mean? You start with the knuckles! Ah, Hawkeye, do come in! I'll be with you in a minute. Now where were we?" Ganondorf continued on talking. Hawkeye, Sonic, and Shadow entered in a bit cautious. Link's head appeared from the backpack. He looked a bit worried. Hawkeye saw a model of Ganondorf's vehicle. He was playing with the string that was holding it when he broke the side window on the driver's side. He panic and tried to put it back when Ganondorf put the phone down and Hawkeye dropped the window. "So, Pierce, did we bring anything that involves money?" Ganondorf asked, trying to be nice.

"Ganondorf, I'm here to tell you about the plan. Plan! You know?" Hawkeye tried to explain but Ganondorf was getting bored. "You see I got this kid and-."

"Pierce," Ganondorf replied. (This can't be good). Hawkeye was sputtering to get the words out. "You don't get the money snaps his fingers."

Bocoe and Decoe attacked Pierce but Sonic tried to stop them. Shadow went in and tried to help him. "Hey! NO! NO! NO! You don't understand it's the kid they're after!" Hawkeye tried to explain but Ganondorf was ignoring him. "They're coming here tonight with the money! JUST TAKE THE KID!!!" Hawkeye took out Link. Ganondorf snapped his fingers. Apparently he got Hawkeye's message. But Sonic fell to the ground and Shadow was struggling to get up. Hawkeye walked over to care for Sonic and Shadow. Ganondorf was looking at Link.

"I think there's still hope for you yet. chuckles Well done Hawkeye, yeah, you're starting to think big," Link walked away from Ganondorf. "You've got 12 hours. And Pierce," Hawkeye was caring for Sonic and Shadow and looked up at Ganondorf. "This is your last chance."

Me: See? I told you this chapter were short. Well, TTFN!


	6. Captured!

Chapter 6

Captured!

Me: Welcome back! Let's begin!

We arrive at Zelda and Lily trying to find the location of the gang's home. Zelda is trying to read a map written in with chicken scratch. "…when you get to the big propeller. Oh Lily, I can't read this! No wait, that's left," Zelda is looking around as Lily is sulking for walking for hours. Her arm is pulled by Zelda. "This place is creepy." (Zelda)

They are getting closer to Hawkeye and the gang as Hawkeye is walking around. "He's late! I gave him a good map. I mostly made Radar do the drawing. I hope he drew a good one," Hawkeye continued on as Sonic and Shadow limped their way to the gang. "Are you alright?" Amy asked.

"Yeah I'm fine! Those robots wouldn't mess with me!" Sonic bragged.

"I was talking to Shadow!" Amy walked over to Shadow. Sonic let out a breath.

"Oh wait! What if he's huge? And he's got arms as big as a wrestler? I hate seeing that and-," Zelda interrupted Hawkeye by tapping him. "Excuse me?"

"WHOA!!!! WHAT EVER IT IS I DIDN'T DO IT!!!! IT WAS FRANK NOT ME!!" Hawkeye jumped on a container that broke due to his weight. Hawkeye gained his wind back and saw Zelda and Lily. "Listen girls, this is a rough neighborhood. You need to get out of here." Martin walked up and made a smooching look at Lily. Lily gave out a disgusted look.

"We're here to find someone," Zelda answered.

Link's head appeared from the backpack. But Hawkeye turned around, having Link face away from Zelda. "That's great but I'm kind of busy here," Hawkeye just noticed something. "What are you doing down here anyway?"

"I came to find my friend!"

"Your friend!?" Hawkeye repeated.

"He looks like this. Have you seen him?" Zelda took out a picture of Link with her.

Hawkeye freaked out for a moment. "Oh this kid. Are you sure about this? Maybe…," What they didn't know is that Ganondorf was watching their every move. "Easy boys. Easy."

"Look, I even brought this to get him back," Zelda took out a piggy bank. It sounded low.

"Oh, you bought along a piggy bank."  
"That's all I have."

"That's awful."

"I know," Zelda puts away her bank. "Now what kind of a person would steal a poor friend?"

"Well, well, maybe he was up against the wall, and the end of his rope!" Hawkeye tried to cheer her up. Zelda starts to cry. "He must have been a poor helpless kid."

"It's still wrong! I'm so scared. I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do!"  
"That's great because you know what? NEITHER DO I!" Hawkeye walked away sulking. He looked back to see Lily trying comfort Zelda. Even she seems sad. Hawkeye takes the backpack, opens it, and takes out Link. Link looks back to see Zelda but Hawkeye takes him. Link looked at him. Hawkeye scratched his head wondering what to do. He looked to see Zelda and Lily getting ready to leave. Until Hawkeye had an idea. He took Link and pushed him into a bunch of garbage. "Guess what?" Hawkeye shouted to Zelda. He took out Link that is full of garbage. "I found a lost kid. I don't know. Maybe he's your lost friend."

"Link!" Zelda shouted as she took off a can from Link's head.

"Zelda!" Link answered as they hugged.

Hawkeye watched them back together. It was a happy moment until Ganondorf came in as he revved up his car. Hawkeye heard him. "Ganondorf! It's not what you think! It's-," Ganondorf's car zoomed past Hawkeye as he fell to the ground. He stopped in front of Link and Zelda. He grabbed Zelda and took her inside his car. "Let go! screams," Link fell down as Ganondorf drove away. Sonic and the others saw the whole thing. They ran to Link. Ganondorf pulled up next to Hawkeye who was still trying to explain stuff to Ganondorf with the bucket over his head. "Shut your mouth! Consider our agreement closed!" Ganondorf pulled away. "Stop! Wait! Time out!" Hawkeye tried to explain. Sonic helped Link get up to his feet. "You okay?" he asked.

"Zelda? He took Zelda!" Link panic.

"Don't worry, we'll get her back!" Sonic cheered him up.

"You will?"

"Hey, what are friends for?"

"Come guys let's go!" Martin ordered.

"Alright! Let's go!"

"Just don't go very fast!" Amy told Sonic.

They all ran, including Lily, after Ganondorf. Hawkeye saw them running and hopped into his jeep. But it wouldn't start.

They arrive at Ganondorf's place. Spongebob, Martin, and Tails caught up with them.

"It's all locked up!" Spongebob gasped for air.

"There's got to be a way in," Sonic looked up at an open window and saw a big box. "Yeah, I've got an idea."  
In Ganondorf's office, Zelda is tied to a chair by her hands. She's whimpering. "Don't cry, little girl, they only kill when I order them to," Ganondorf tried to be nice.

Sonic is measuring to see if he's got the plan right. "Spongebob, how are you doing up there?"

Spongebob is standing on a tower of boxes. "Oh what would Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy do?"

"SPONGEBOB!" Martin, Amy, and Tails shouted.

"Alright, alright!" Spongebob shut up.

"Maestro?" Sonic asked Martin and he drum rolled on trash cans. "Ready kid?" Sonic asked the box. Link was inside it.

"Yeah!"

"GO!" Sonic ordered Spongebob and he went down and hit a plank that would shoot Link up in the air and through the window.

Ganondorf heard the sound of the window crashing and ordered, "Bocoe, Decoe!" to search. Bocoe and Decoe walked out of the room as Zelda watched in grief.

Link was walking around to find the secret entrance for the gang to enter. He heard Bocoe and Decoe go by, he hid quietly and waited. Decoe stopped after picking up Link's life signs. "Come on Decoe!" Bocoe said to him and he caught up with him. Link found the entrance and Sonic opened it. "Hey hey hey! There's a lady present," Martin was talking about Lily.

"Well, it's nice to see that one of you has some manners," Lily answered.

"After you my little croissant," Martin bowed like a gentlemen.

"Good grief," Spongebob whispered.

"Tell me about it," Shadow agreed.

They are walking on a balcony. They are tiptoeing across. "Now remember, be quiet!" Sonic whispered. But a scream goes off by Lily. That made Bocoe and Decoe smile. "I think I broke a nail," Lily complained showing her broken nail.

"Oh tartar sauce," Spongebob whispered.

"What did you call my girlfriend?" Martin asked as he threatens Spongebob with the I-Cutter. But they stop because a camera stopped in their direction.

"Martin!" Sonic asked Martin.

"You got it!" Martin walked up and cut the wires of the camera with the I-Cutter.

One of the screens in Ganondorf's office went off. But Ganondorf didn't notice because he was chatting on the telephone. It sounds like he is talking to Father Mulcahy. "…that's very funny Father Mulcahy. But I just want you get the old man on the phone and tell him I have his daughter, Zelda."

Zelda looked on a screen that showed Link. She smiled for a bit but went to a frown to not make Ganondorf get suspicious. The gang was watching the whole thing. Sonic made everyone huddle up. "Okay, now here's the plan…," Sonic went on to the plan.

Bocoe and Decoe stopped as Decoe said, "Hey, I detect some life forms."

Bocoe agreed. "Yeah, it's party time."

Patrick is giggling as he grabs a pizza box. Martin grabs a hat as Shadow pushes in a computer chair. Ganondorf hears a knock on his door. He sees a shadow of Martin holding a pizza box. "Why do I always have to be in a stupid plan like this?" Shadow complained.

"Shut it!" Martin whispered.

Ganondorf powers up his magic and says, "I didn't order any pizza!"

Martin sees Ganondorf coming and orders Shadow, "Go! Go! Go! Go!"

Shadow pushes the chair with all of his might. "Does this mean I get to eat the pizza?" Patrick asked.

"Shut up! There's no pizza!" Shadow says as they go into a room. We hear Patrick moaning.

Ganondorf comes out and whispers, "Where are those machines?" He walks into another room. As he did, Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Link ran into the room. "Zelda!" Link called Zelda's name.

"Oh Link! I thought I'd never see you again!" Zelda said as Link hugged her.

Martin told Shadow to stop because they ran into Bocoe and Decoe!

"Damn it!" Shadow shouted.

"Uh gentle men? I mean robots," Spongebob tried to nice.

"What's the matter come to say your last words?" Decoe asked.  
"Say goodbye, Spongy," Bocoe said. But before they could do something Lily was up in the ceiling holding a rope.

"Oh boys?" She pulls the rope and a blanket falls over the robots. "Oopsy Daisy!" She said innocently.

"Alright! What a woman!" Martin cheered.

Shadow, Martin, Patrick, Spongebob, and Lily ran into the room closed it and locked it. The whole gang is in the room.

"Spongebob, you keep an eye out!" Sonic ordered Spongebob. Spongebob went to Ganondorf's chair, sat in it, and looked on one of screens. Amy was trying to cut the rope from Zelda's hands. Ganondorf pulls the blanket off. "What is a slumber party!? Get your robotic butts in gear! I really wish Eggman shouldn't have given me you two," Ganondorf complained.

Sonic went to see how Spongebob's watch was doing. "Is the coast clear? SPONGEBOB!" Spongebob was "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy" again. But Sonic changed the channel and it went to Ganondorf and the robots. They were getting close to the office. Sonic tried to think of a plan and saw a hook on the ceiling. "Hey Martin, hot wire!"

"No way Sonic! I've worked on wires so many times and-," Lily interrupted him.

"Good luck Alonzo," Martin looked at her. "I'll be waiting!"

Martin thought about it for a moment and snapped his fingers. "Hey! _Heigh ho, Heigh ho! It's off to work we go!_" Martin walked away humming the song.

Ganondorf was trying to get through the door as Martin was hot-wiring the mechanics on the hook. It goes down and Amy puts the hook on Zelda's chair. Ganondorf and the robots were getting close. "Come on Martin!" Sonic whispered. Martin put in the last wire and it pulled the gang and Zelda up in the air as Ganondorf and the robots burst through the door. Ganondorf saw this and ran off. Martin was screaming because the hook was carrying them too fast. Ganondorf took out an axe and whacked the machine. It stopped and threw the gang down onto a platform that carries packages through. Sonic was having the time of his life. "YAHOO! THIS IS MORE THAN EATING A PYARMID OF chili dogs," Sonic stopped because Ganondorf was right in front of him.

"Nice try Sonic. But the party is over," Ganondorf was about to snap his fingers when he heard a horn beeping. It was Hawkeye bursting in with his jeep all gas up.

"Come on! Into the back!" Hawkeye ordered the gang.

"About time you showed up!" Sonic shouted to Hawkeye.

"That's great! Talk later! RUN!" Amy said.

"RIGHT!" Hawkeye obeyed, put the pedal to the metal and drove away from Ganondorf as he shouted Hawkeye's name. The robots started chasing them but weren't fast enough.

"HA HA! You're ugly! On second thought, you're double ugly! All what the heck, you're all ugly! laughs," Martin laughed but noticed Ganondorf's car coming very fast on their tail.

"You had to say it," Shadow complained.

Me: Sorry, that's the end of the chapter! Come again sometime!


	7. The Chase

Chapter 7

The Chase

Me: Here's the seventh chapter! There's not much talking from the characters until the end. Have fun!

We last left the gang being chase by Ganondorf. Hawkeye sees Ganondorf catching up and tries to goes faster. He spins around and drives down into the Nintendo City Subway. They're driving down the steps as Lily screams her head out. Hawkeye looks back and sees Ganondorf still chasing them down the steps. They go by the scene very fast. Hawkeye sees that he's heading straight towards the wall. He turns towards the empty tracks and drives away. Ganondorf follows them, pulls down and breaks the stick, puts the pedal to the metal, destroys the rubber on the tires, and drives away from the camera. The gang is still running away from Ganondorf as Hawkeye looks back to see Ganondorf. He's catching up as the gang as they show angry faces at Ganondorf. Lily is just afraid. Ganondorf's car moves up and hits the jeep, sending Zelda flying in the head and landing on Ganon's car. Ganondorf's arm comes out of the driver's window and grabs Zelda's arm. Link jumps from the jeep, takes his sword out, and stabs Ganondorf's hand. Ganondorf shrieks from the pain, grabs Link's sword blade, and throws Link in the back of the car. With Bocoe and Decoe!

Sonic follows Link and goes through the sun roof and attacks the robots. Shadow follows him and tries to help. They breakthrough the back window and Bocoe grabs Sonic by his shoe. But Sonic loosens his shoe and causes Bocoe fall back and land on the tracks. Electrocuting him. Sonic sees Decoe come down and grabs him by the throat and threatens to make him die like Bocoe did. Shadow try to help but Decoe throws him back. But Link comes out of nowhere and covers Decoe eyes. Decoe tries to find out where he was. He falls off, throwing Link in the air. Sonic and Shadow grab him before he could die like Bocoe and Decoe. The chase continues on the bridge.

"Mr. Hawkeye! Mr. Hawkeye help me!" Zelda shouts for help.

Hawkeye gets up and goes to the back and try to help Zelda.

"Awesome! Martin Mystery takes the wheel!" Martin shouts and starts fiddling around with the wheel.

"HEY JEFF GORDON! STOP FOOLING AROUND!!!" Amy shouts angrily at Martin.

Ganondorf came out and grab Zelda's leg. Before Hawkeye could grab her. Until he heard a toot coming out of nowhere. He looks over his shoulder and sees a subway heading towards them. Lily sees the train and shouts at Martin, "SAVE ME ALONZO!!"

"HEY GET BACK WOMAN! I'M DRIVING!" Martin shouts as Lily is grabbing onto Martin.

"LET GO!" Zelda shouts at Ganondorf. Just in time for Sonic, Link, and Shadow to distract Ganondorf.

"ZELDA JUMP!" Hawkeye shouted as he grabbed Zelda.

The subway is getting closer as Lily is panicking. Before the subway could hit them, the jeep somehow jumped onto a rail. Ganondorf is struggling to get Sonic, Link, and Shadow. "GET OFF OF ME YOU ANIMALS!!" He throws them off of himself. He looks ahead and sees the subway. But it was too late for him because the subway had hit him. (He didn't have a chance)

Martin is backing up the jeep. Everyone seems fine. Zelda is looking around for Link. "Link?" Zelda finally sees Link being carried by Sonic and Shadow. Zelda runs up to him and grabs him. Sonic and Shadow look at her all worried. Zelda begins to cry and hugs Link. Link wakes up and groggily replies, "Zelda."

"Link? Link!" Zelda hugs Link again.

Sonic changes from sad to happy. Shadow smiles a bit. Zelda gets up and hugs Sonic and Shadow together. Everyone is now happy as Hawkeye lets out a sigh of relief. But Martin was looking around for Lily. Lily is still on the jeep with a petrified look on her face. She lets out a sigh of relief as well.

Me: That's the end of the chapter! See you next time!


	8. Happy Ending

Chapter 8

Happy Ending

Me: Well this is the last chapter. I hope you like it!

We arrive at Hyrule Castle. We hear singing inside the castle. It is Zelda's birthday and the whole gang is singing. Next to Hawkeye was another man, BJ Hunnicut, singing along with him. They stop singing and Father Mulcahy tells Zelda, "Don't forget to make a wish!" Zelda blows out the candles. Shadow is mad and says, "I hate birthday parties!"

"Come on Shadow! Where's your sense of fun?" Sonic tried to cheer up Shadow.

"Alright anyone want some cake?" Zelda asks and sees Patrick getting ready to grab the cake and eat. "Patrick, I didn't mean all of it!" Patrick moans as Spongebob changes from happy face to annoyed look. He was hearing Martin's stupid music again from before. Martin and Lily are dancing to it. "Man, Lily, this song rocks! You dance beautifully!" Martin commented on Lily.

"Oh Martin, you dance like a man!" Lily commented on Martin.

We see Hawkeye, BJ, and Father Mulcahy watching wrestling, again. The phone rings and Mulcahy answers it. "Hyrule Castle, Father Mulcahy speaking. Oh you Majesty!" Mulcahy tells Hawkeye and BJ to calm down. "My goodness, you're back tomorrow? Oh she'll be so happy. I'll be sure to tell her. Yes goodbye!" He hangs the phone up. He continues to watch the match. One wrestler goes down for the count. "Oh Hawkeye. I believe someone owes me cash!" BJ was talking about money.

"Now let me find that checkbook and oh look at the time! We better get going!" Hawkeye walks away taking an apple with him.

"Of course," Father Mulcahy replies.

Hawkeye is calling out the gang's names as Zelda is opening presents. "Now Zelda, have we forgotten something?" Mulcahy asked.

"Oh yeah, thanks everyone! The gifts were great!" Zelda was talking about the junk in the presents she opened. They came from the gang. She walks up to Hawkeye and says, "Bye Mr. Pierce."

"Goodbye Zelda," said Hawkeye. Zelda got up and hugged him. Hawkeye hugged her as well. "Come on guys! It's time to go!"

The gang is running out the door. Lily walks up to Martin and asks, "Alonzo, can I see you privately?"

"Privately?" Martin repeated.

"Coming Alonzo?" Lily asked.

"Oh yeah. You guys go ahead. Me and the misses has some private matter," Martin followed Lily up the stairs.

"You know Alonzo; you weren't bad for such a bug-eye creep."

"Gee thanks, I should really-."

"That's it! We'll start with a bath."

"Bath!?"

Hawkeye is trying to start the jeep again as the gang is saying goodbye to Link.

"Goodbye Link," said Patrick.

"Bye Link. We shall meet again," Spongebob said.

"See ya' kid," Amy elbowed Link, nicely.

"Later Link!" Tails shook Link's hand.

"Bye kid," Shadow said and walked away.

"Goodbye you guys," Link replied.

Hawkeye's jeep started and revved away as the gang tried to catch up. Sonic stayed behind and chatted with Link. "Listen kid I was wondering if-," Sonic was interrupted by Martin running out as he was wearing stupid clothes.

"Hey where's the jeep?" Martin seemed in a hurry.

"Whoa Martin!" Sonic was commenting on Martin's outfit.

"I can't get this thing off and-," Martin was trying get the clothes off when he heard Lily shouting his name out. "Got to go now! See ya' Link! Hey guys wait up!" he finally got the clothes off.

"Alonzo you come right back here this instant!" Lily shouted.

"Okay. You think you can her all by yourself?" Sonic asked.

"Sure," Link stuck his hand. Sonic went to give him a Hi-5 but Link faked it. Like what Sonic did before.

"Hey, you're pretty cool. For a kid. You haven't seen the last of me. See you around kid!" Sonic grabbed onto a truck as it drove away.

(I'll skip the song)

_THE END!_

Me: That's all folks! I hope you like it! I'll see you in my next story: Sonic the Magnificent! TTFN!


End file.
